User talk:Little-Red
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Little-Red page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Magma Dragoon (Talk) 13:31, August 11, 2010 Yay! cool - we could use some new contributors around, been pretty quiet.. you'll love it here, lots of nice faces (even if they pretend to be otherwise) - as for the profile thing: use the User Infobox template: if you need help you know how to contact me Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 16:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) no problem, by the way - you've made a pretty messed up villain there (which is a compliment - trust me).. you should make evil versions of other fairy tale characters: would be interesting to see what you could do with them.. Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 16:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I stumbled across your user page, and I decided that your story deserves a compliment, it's unlike other stories I've seen so far. It's original, yet recognisable.. very well done Amnestyyy 10:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, your story did indeed remind me of the queen of hearts... As a matter of fact, your story reminds me of a book I once read... but I can't seem te remember what the title was... I'll let you know when I've figured it out :) Amnestyyy 18:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Silly Red - Trix is for kids! ^_^ (nice to see you back sis, where've you been?) Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 19:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) oh noes, you got's the sicks? darn girl *hugs* yeah though - all silliness aside it's nice to have you back Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 21:52, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I moved Warcry to User Battles 4 as User Battles 3 was too large - I apologise in advance if this causes confusion Inferno Pendragon 16:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi! sorry I sort of ignored you in the "Conquest of Darkness" story, you're still welcome to participate! Amnestyyy 13:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ramses No, he is no Dark Lord. Welcome to your doom! 16:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you care or not, but you've finally made enough edits to be featured on the Featured Users list... As soon as the wiki finds out you have enough, you will have appeared on the list. As you get more and more edits, you will eventually move up the list...kind of a competition, so keep up the good editing! Know the power of a judge 03:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, retro is good. :) I like the older Nintendo stuff, Like Super Mario RPG...Just like Final Fantasy in Mario's universe. And it's your turn on the User Battle, by the way. Know the power of a judge 04:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, he couldn't appreciate me pointing out his plagiarism, I guess. You're still welcome to join the "Conquest of Darkness" story if you wish btw, now could be ap retty good moment! Amnestyyy 18:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) New Forum I have a new Villains Forum and since your such a villain fan, just thought i'd see if you are interested. Its still quite new so any help or views are appreacited. http://villains.boardrealtors.net/member-interviews-f9/interview-sign-up-t7.htm Villain fan 20:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Userbattles that's cool - btw, I was wondering if you'd like to do a storyarc with me? I think it could be good to do a story around what happens to Red/Inferno after the Dusk event Inferno Pendragon 00:34, October 22, 2010 (UTC) as a matter of fact I do - I'll start it up on the userbattle page and you can join as you see fit (..also congrats on getting on the featured user list) Inferno Pendragon 03:00, October 22, 2010 (UTC) you thinking on joining The Voice's storyarc (The Return)? I think it could be interesting.. its like 10 years into the future or something from what I've heard so could be interesting to see how characters evolve Inferno Pendragon 19:38, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Fairytale Fights sis, you have to try and play this game - you'd love it (you even get to play as a psychotic Little Red Riding Hood), sure it's awful but its fun in a twisted way (if you can put aside some really crappy camera angles and glitches) Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 02:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Is it still possible (and okay) for me to join in on the Wolves at the door storyarc? I'd understand if you'd rather not have me join in since the story has progressed quite a bit by now. Amnestyyy 22:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I've restored you user page after the vandalism Troll-Plz causes to it, just thought it be appropriate to tell you... Amnestyyy 14:52, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back It's good to see you're back again, we actually missed you quite a lot (especially on the user battles pages). Amnestyyy 09:25, February 7, 2011 (UTC)﻿ You.. ..are a good friend, thank you for supporting me (you know it means a lot to me): you seem to be getting along really well with everyone on this wiki and that's good to see - I'm glad you came back.. also you finally brought up the Hatter in UserBattles didn't you? that's going to be scary.. I'd be tempted to join but I've already screwed up a great deal of UserBattle storylines as it is. Queen Misery 02:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Villains RPG Wiki I have an idea for a wiki based around our User Battles - although it will require our resident role-players' approval in order to exist (obviously).. if you'd like to read about it visit my blog: http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Inferno_Pendragon/Villains_RPG_Wiki thanks in advance - Inferno Pendragon 06:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ??? ??? How'd you add the category on the Hansel & Gretel (Hoodwinked Too) Article? I tried to add some categories and they didn't appeared. So how did you that William J. Hawkins 18:44, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 8:00pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC)